Coffee vs Tea: Round Two
by Lily-Kasumi
Summary: Follows Huldra. Reid and Rachel continue their debate. And Reid tries to question Rachel about the items she left for him at the end of Huldra...


**Coffee vs Tea: Round Two**

**AN: So, by some comments in the reviews I have for the original. I decided to write a legitiment follow up to the story Coffe vs Tea. Currently, I can't think of a better title, so it is litterally coffee vs. tea the second round. XD If anyone thinks of something better PM me or put something in the review and I can change it. ALSO: If you don't mind mature subject material, I am looking for someone to Beta the next chapter fic of this series: Wendigo. Yes, I know I said that One of Them was next, but I want to push that one back... So, without further ado, please enjoy CvT Round 2!**

* * *

><p>The stage was set, Spencer thought with a bemused expression on his face as he watched the front of the line from his place at the table. Though, quite a while he'd conceded that green tea had its benefits and wasn't that horrible to drink, he still preferred coffee, and always, always wanted sugar in his drink. Rachel on the other hand, could stand coffee, but only if there was another flavor mixed into it. Still, every time they met, a normal conversation was laced with statistics and facts about their drink of choice. And the profiler had to admit, it was becoming a part of his morning routine that he looked forward to. But, that just made the times that she missed their meetings all that more... empty. Rachel's absences were always without warning, and nearly always without explanation. Save for the first time she'd been unable to meet him...<p>

He had not gone to the address on the card. Nor had he asked Garcia to trace the number on the key, to see if there was a way to discover what it unlocked without going to the address. He wasn't exactly sure what held him back from seeking answers... maybe it was because he wanted the explanations from Rachel herself. Spencer didn't want to run around, like he was moving through an obstacle course. And, for a while, he'd just let the subject lie, but recently, it had begun gnawing at him again. And today, he decided that he would bring it up... somehow. However, he didn't have time to plan on his method of attack anymore, for Rachel was now standing in front of their table. She'd agreed to buy their drinks this morning, "As an apology for my disappearance..."

Not really an explanation, but he was willing to accept this type of apology. The profiler eagerly took the cup of black gold, eagerly stirring in a couple sugar packets before replacing the lid. Rachel watched his movements, they were like clockwork, always the same packets of sugar, stirred quickly, a quick taste, and as though checking to make sure it was perfect. And... she guessed it always was, because he always made this satisfied little sound. They really were endearing traits... the young woman thought to herself as she lifted her own cup to take a sip. That is, until the cup was lifted away by another hand. Reid pulled the container of green tea over to himself, smirking at her surprised expression before pulling off the lid and blowing a crossed the steaming tea.

"Drinking tea too hot can increase your risk of Esophageal cancer." Reid said, blowing on the green colored liquid again before sliding it back a crossed the table to his dialogue partner. Rachel took it back without immediate comment, drinking deeply before lowering the cup.

There was a shade of mirth dancing in her eyes as she shot back a crossed the table top, "Over 1000 chemicals have been found in roasted coffee with 19 being known carcinogens. And as for your cancer comment... you got the short end of the stick." Another swallow of tea, another smile, "Studies have shown that Green Tea reduced the risk of esophageal cancer in women by 60%. I think that also puts another point you made out of commission doctor."

Reid returned with his own smile, "I suppose that's good to know... but those drugs in coffee... are being used to treat insomnia and heart disease." A brief silence as the two racked their brains for more facts and figures to throw at one another in their favorite verbal pastime.

Grinning, Rachel smiled again and tapped a tooth with one finger, the profiler noticed that her nails were bare and cut back. "Most teas don't leave stains…"

"Again with my teeth?" Spencer smirked, "And black tea does…"

"Does leave stains, but to a lesser degree than coffee. And the tannins in black tea have a bactericide effect that kills the bacteria that causes cavities and bad breath."

"I think you just like seeing me smile. That's why you always bring up teeth." The doctor joked, but smiled all the same at the eye-roll shot at him from a crossed the table.

"Stalling for time? Did I finally out Reid you?"

"Out Reid me? And no… besides, drinking four or more cups of coffee a day lowers your risk of diabetes."

"And you are worrying about this because?" She responded, reaching over to poke his arm, "I don't think there is any fat on you."

"It's working." That rewarded him with a light chuckle and a smirk as she withdrew her hand.

"Green tea…" A pause for a sip of said liquid "Helps keep bones strong, much like milk. Drinking coffee has been linked to osteoporosis. So, not only will you be really thin… but when the wind blows… you'll snap in half."

Such an image got the two of them holding back laughter and brought their little debate to a halt for the moment. In the pause, an idea came to Spencer. Why not just ask her about it? Now was a good of time as ever, he thought, watching her look out the window, the slight movement of her eyes tracking the passing cars and pedestrians.

"Rachel…?"

The gray irises glanced his way, but she didn't comment, waiting in silence for him to continue.

"I…" He was forced to pause this time, to fish about in his pockets for the desired object. At last, he managed to retrieve the key she'd left for him the first time she had missed meeting him for a drink. Holding it up so that the metal glinted in the morning light streaming through the window, the profiler asked, "What is this?"

For another, long moment, she just looked at him, then she gave a small smile, "I figured you hadn't gone to look… otherwise you would have stopped meeting me."

"What does this open Rachel?"

"I can't tell you."

"You gave it to me. You want me to find out, so why not just tell me?"

"Don't start this."

"Why not?" He lowered the key, so that it rested under his palm on the table, "You could have said nothing, just showed up one day and made up some excuse for not meeting me. Wouldn't that have been simpler? Why… why… why all of this?"

"I wanted to give you a chance to figure things out for yourself. Give you a leg up…" She was no longer looking at him, but out the window again.

"A leg up for what?" Rachel made to stand, but he caught her elbow, "You owe me this… just tell me."

"They'll be reading you in soon… I just didn't want you to get surprised… I'm sorry Spencer, but it's not my job to tell you all of this." Another smile tugged at her lips, "Just trust me when I say you want to figure this out on your own before they have to tell you." His fingers slipped from her arm, back to his cup.

"Don't be mad at me Spencer… I want to be your friend."

"Aren't we all ready?"

A laugh, the tense atmosphere was broken and he resigned that he would have to be satisfied with going to the address on the card by himself. "I'm glad you think of it that way… next Tuesday?"

"If you skip it I do expect an explanation."

"I promise…" And like the wind, she was gone and he was alone. At the table, looking out the window. His thoughts were like the leaves blowing down the street… scattering into tinier and tinier pieces as they were pushed towards some unforeseen conclusion…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! As always, constructive criticism is accepted and looked forward to, outright flames will be ignored! :) All of the facts that Reid and Rachel talk about can be discovered wit ha simple Google. And I know the questions left in Huldra are not answered here... but they will begin to be answered in Wendigo! Now, for a Halloween treat, you can expect some fun around the 28th of OCtober when I post an story featuring the characters of the Hand of Fate series in a stand alone ficlet: Masqurade! Please, let me know your thoughts, and I look forward to updating for you all soon!<strong>


End file.
